The gene encoding AAD-12 (aryloxyalkanoate dioxygenase-12) is capable of imparting commercial levels of tolerance to the phenoxyacetic acid herbicides, 2,4-D and MCPA, and the pyridyloxyacetic acid herbicides, triclopyr and fluroxypyr, when expressed in transgenic plants. The gene encoding PAT (phosphinothricin acetyltransferase) is capable of imparting tolerance to the herbicide phoshpinothricin (glufosinate) when expressed in transgenic plants. PAT has been successfully expressed in cotton for use both as a selectable marker, and to impart commercial levels of tolerance to the herbicide glufosinate in transgenic plants.
The expression of transgenes in plants is known to be influenced by their location in the plant genome, perhaps due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin) or the proximity of transcriptional regulatory elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site (Weising et al., Ann. Rev. Genet 22:421-477, 1988). The presence of the transgene at different locations in the genome will influence the overall phenotype of the plant in different ways. For example, it has been observed in plants and in other organisms that there may be a wide variation in levels of expression of an introduced gene among events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression, for example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues, that may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct. For this reason, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. As such, it is often necessary to screen a large number of events in order to identify an event characterized by optimal expression of an introduced gene of interest. An event that has desired levels or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
It is desirable to be able to detect the presence of a particular event in order to determine whether progeny of a sexual cross contain a transgene or group of transgenes of interest. In addition, a method for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the pre-market approval and labeling of food and fiber derived from recombinant crop plants, for example, or for use in environmental monitoring, monitoring traits in crops in the field, or monitoring products derived from a crop harvest, as well as for use in ensuring compliance of parties subject to regulatory or contractual terms.
It is possible to detect the presence of a transgenic event by any nucleic acid detection method known in the art including, but not limited to, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or DNA hybridization using nucleic acid probes. These detection methods generally focus on frequently used genetic elements, such as promoters, terminators, marker genes, etc., because for many DNA constructs, the coding region is interchangeable. As a result, such methods may not be useful for discriminating between different events, particularly those produced using the same DNA construct or very similar constructs unless the DNA sequence of the flanking DNA adjacent to the inserted heterologous DNA is known. For example, an event-specific PCR assay is described in United States Patent Application 2006/0070139 for maize event DAS-59122-7. It would be desirable to have a simple and discriminative method for the identification of cotton event pDAB4468.19.10.3.